Electricity
by Innocentenough
Summary: A single spark of electricty, a single jolt of pleasure. Either could lead to igniting one of the biggest flames the mind has ever seen. Full of deceipt, lies and the sinister truth. Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it on.....


**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED!(except Akina) **

**Chapter 1: You're kidding right?**

"Tea, please don't argue about it. At this rate your brother will be late"

"But why cant you take him?"

"Because me and you father have some very pressing business to deal with" Her mother looked up at her with fierce blue eyes. Her fathers head was buried in a pile of paper work, his glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up again without hesitation.

"Please, Anzu" Her mother begged.

She growled in frustration and grabbed the car keys, turning on her heel and dragging her brother with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want any nonsense from you. You go and play football, you get changed and then you get back in the car and we can go home. No monkey business."

"Ok, ok fine. Just let me go already" Her brother slammed the car door and ran out on to the playing field.

"And don't forget anything!" She shouted after him.

She set her seat back and flipped the radio on, rolling the car window down to enjoy the evenings summer breeze. She unconsciously twirled and brown lock around her pinkie finger. The years away from home had done her good. Her hair was a prefect shade of chestnut that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes had sharpened off beautifully and now shone a royal shade of navy. Femininity had worked its magic on her and her body had shaped out into one of goddess.

Her parents had been called out to England for work and her and her brother had gone with them. She had attended school there for two years and it had surprised her how taken all the pupils were with her, well mainly the boys. She had made friends and was desperate to stay in England by herself, but her over strict parents had practically tied her to their suitcase.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she heard voices. She turned around to see a group of familiar boys walking past her car. She rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to avoid eye contact.

"Anzu! Your back!"

She put on a fake smile before whipping round to meet Akina's eyes. Akina was one of the most popular boys in school. Before she left, he never even glanced at her in the hall. But low and behold, here he was. His golden locks were ruffled and shaggy looking, his eyes were a deep green and his mouth turned into a cute smile as he peered in the car at her.

"How was England?"

"Err, good thanks. How's school been here?"

"Aw you know same old, same old."

She forced a chuckle out of herself and flashed him her best sexy smile. She watched bemused as a light blush spread across his cheeks and he fidgeted nervously.

"Well see ya around!" She watched him run away and heaved a sigh of relief. A familiar building caught her eye and she quickly got out the car and starting heading towards it.

The smell of stale alcohol and smoke hit her nose as she smiled as she immediately felt her tense shoulders relax. She flashed her ID at the bar man and ordered a pint of beer. She took a gulp and immediately tasted the difference. Her nose wrinkled slightly but she took another sip of the bitter liquor and sighed contently as it warmed her throat.

"Rough day?"

She looked to her side to see a man sitting a few stools away from her. His chosen drink was a scotch, which was held tightly in his hand. His friendly face warmed her heart and she gave him a small smile.

"Sort of"

"Yeh, me too" He finished off the last of his scotch and ordered a second.

"So, I take it your not from around here then?" But Anzu completely ignored his question as she stared in bewilderment at his hair. Golden bangs hung loosely around his face, framing it perfectly. Black ruffled spikes shot out with red tips that gave him an almost dangerous look.

He chuckled and ran his hand through it. "Yeh, I get that a lot"

"Oh im sorry!" She blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. England, right?"

She felt her body tense up again. "How did you know?"

"You've picked up the accent"

She smiled in relief and this time she blushed at his smile. His half-lidded eyes that were a sharp red seemed to bore into her soul and make it seem as if he knew everything about her.

She scooted over the stools and sat next to him. She held out her hand, which he shook delightfully.

"Anzu Mazaki"

"Yami Mouto"

"So, are you from around here?"

"Yeh, but my parents had to go over to England for work two years ago. And now we're back, but I don't want to be"

"I understand that feeling"

She took another sip of her beer and grimaced at the taste.

"Beer? Its not as good, have a scotch instead"

She smiled and nodded at the bar man. Minutes late a scotch was pushed in front of her. She stared down at the glass of alcohol before picking it up and chinking it next to Yami's.

"Cheers"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She laughed and nudged him slightly on the arm.

"I was just saying!" He chuckled.

"Well don't!!" She stood up and balanced herself on her heels. She took a step back only to feel dizzy and stumble over slightly.

"Whoa!" Yami laughed as he caught her and steadied her.

"Im just going to the bathroom"

"Can I come?" He asked. She stared up at him, her eyes widened. He immediately regretted what he had said. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward"

But she shook her head. She took his hands and led him to the bathroom.

She wasn't expecting to have her first full blown kiss with a man she met in the pub, but as he hoisted her up onto the sinks and she wrapped her legs around his slim waist she felt a spark of electricity and knew that this was right.

His hands roamed up her pleated skirt as his mouth worked wonders against hers. God he was amazing. Better then the boys in England. But he wasn't a boy, no, he was a man and he knew exactly what he was doing.

She moaned and groaned and pushed her body up against his. His mouth lingered against hers before he trailed a line of hot kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck. He sucked on her pulse, teasing her and pushing her to her limit.

The alcohol was starting to wear off but that didn't stop her. He just felt so right. As if they belonged together. She'd never felt anything like this, her heart was fluttering and her stomach burned from the ever growing butterflies.

She smiled against his lips. This is where she was meant to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head pounded as she walked through the halls of Domino High. It was her first day since moving back and she was nervous. The hang over didn't help either. Not to mention the schools motto blurting out of the over head speakers every 5 minutes.

She recalled the events of last night. She had left the pub with his number, just in time to pick her brother up and drive home. Luckily the alcohol had worn off way before so she was able to make it back safely.

She had hardly slept last night, all she could think about was the feeling of his lips against hers and the tender brush of his hands that burnt her skin.

"Hey! England!"

She cocked her head around her locker to see Akina waving at her. He jogged over to her and leant against the locker.

"England?" She questioned, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Yeh! New nickname, cos' you've been to England and all…."

"Wow. Original." She slammed her locker shut and gave him another fake smile. "Im sorry I have to go to class now! Bye!"

She turned on her heel and strode down the corridor, rolling her eyes. She glanced down at her timetable to see that her first lesson was English. She smiled and waved to some of her old friends as she turned into her classroom.

Her saliva felt like glue in her mouth as her heart pumped faster and harder. Butterflies arose in her stomach and her breathing became heavy. Sweat began to glisten on her forehead and her books slipped from her hands.

She stared at the familiar spiky hair, the familiar golden bangs and the sharp crimson eyes. A pair of glasses were slipped onto the end of his nose and his back was facing the board as he scratched his name in chalk, making an eerie silence spread through the half-empty class room. _Mr.Mouto…_

"Oh my god…" She whispered.

He turned. The chalk snapped as he leant against the board to balance himself. His hands fell to his sides as he stared straight at her. His eyes widened and she watched as his mouth fell open slightly.

"Holy Shit….."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MUHAHAHA! **

**I love the plot for this story and I MUST give my full credit and appreciation to the author Sara Shepard. The idea came from her famous book 'Pretty Little Liars' **

**Yes, yes I know! Why am I starting another story when I haven't finished the last? Well I get ideas and if I don't write them down, I tend to forget! ' **

**R R (you know you want to)**


End file.
